


Hold

by John_Cribati



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Cribati/pseuds/John_Cribati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin learns (not) to be careful when wrestling girls.  Drabble Smut, if such a thing were to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a 10-minute break from studying during finals week.
> 
> A wonderful life choice, innit?

Bolin had never wrestled a girl before; had no idea how… careful he had to be while doing so.

Well, he knew _now_.

He was only trying to escape from Korra's hold; (he thought) he was succeeding, but her gasp stopped him short, broke his concentration.

"What's wrong?"

Then he realized that his palm was pushing against her chest.

His mouth dropped in shock, and he emitted a sharp squeal of terror. But Korra took his hand before he could move it.

He directed his vision from her kneecaps to her face. She was blushing, but her eyes glistened with hunger.

"You don't have to let go if you don't want to."

Bolin's heart beat faster. He couldn't formulate words. He could barely formulate syllables. But he didn't want to let go.

He squeezed, and Korra made the meekest, softest, downright neediest sound he'd ever heard from her. He began massaging in earnest then, reveling in the chorus of oohs and aahs that came from her mouth.

Suddenly, a lucid moment came upon him. He realized that he couldn't feel much through her uniform. In a fit of bravery, he pushed his other hand underneath her top, worked past the bindings around her chest, and grabbed hold of her other breast. She flinched.

"Cold," she shuddered.

She didn't need to say anything; he felt the nipple perk up and rubbed his thumb around it, as he brushed his other fingers lightly over the surface of her skin.

Then she grabbed his head and mashed her lips against his. His tongue moved of its own accord, parting her lips and entering to engage in its own wrestling match.


End file.
